Jveliin
Jveliin (also known as JV) was a dwarven barbarian played by Jake Hurwitz. He was first introduced in Episode 62, after Hardwon Surefoot was turned into a vampire by Scarlet Montgomery, and was unable to retain control of his mind. He was one of the Knights of Penance, and was working with them and the Band of Boobs to defeat the Montgomerys, who rule over the town of Grimhawk. He spoke with a strong accent which, at first, made it difficult for the Boobs to understand him, causing them to nickname him "JV". Description Jveliin was described as looking almost like a shorter, stouter version of Hardwon Surefoot. He had a long, flowing beard, and very impressive quads. In addition to this, however, he wore a golden mask, like the rest of the Knights of Penance. When he removed the mask, he was shown to have a scar across his face, although it did not appear severe enough to be his cause of death. Later, it was revealed that Jveliin had a horrific scar on his throat, which was how he died on the material plane. Bio Jveliin was a Path of the Zealot barbarian who fell in with a group of bandits outside of Gladeholm. They kept him in a perpetual state of rage, despite him being a generally cheerful person. By day, he was enraged and was forced to use his strength for murder and pillaging and by night he slept on a pile of rocks. The bandits eventually attacked the Crick Elves, who were camped outside of Gladeholm waiting to be welcomed by the High Elves. Much to his surprise, the Crick Elves were stronger than they appeared. Ol' Cobb was able to fight off many of the bandits with his gun, MeMaw wild shaped, and Maw Maw clawed Jveliin's throat out, leaving him with a fear of possums and banishing him to Shadowfell. Upon reaching Shadowfell, he immediately joined the Knights of Penance, who are a group of revenants serving the Dusk Mother and fighting against the Montgomery vampire clan. Bortram welcomed him into the group of knights and told JV that he could find forgiveness. He was with the Knights of Penance for approximately a month before the Band of Boobs appeared (during which time he was able to discover his passion for dancing), and then joined them in their fight against the Montgomerys, helping to dispel Scarlet and her brother. Powers and Abilities Racial Abilities * Darkvision. ''As a dwarf, Jveliin can see in dim light as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light, for up to 60 feet around him. * ''Dwarven Resilience. ''Jveliin has resistance against poison damage and advantage on saving throws against poison. * ''Stonecunning. ''Whenever Jveliin makes an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of stonework, he is considered proficient in the History skill and adds double his proficiency bonus to the check, instead of his normal proficiency bonus. Class Abilities Jveliin is a level 10 Zealot path barbarian. * ''Rage. ''Four times a day, Jveliin can enter a rage as a bonus action. This allows him to to take half damage on bludgeoning, slashing, or piercing attacks, as well as giving him advantage on strength checks and saving throws. In addition, while in a rage, he gets +3 to damage. * ''Reckless Attack. ''When Jveliin makes his first attack on his turn, he can decide to attack recklessly. Doing so gives him advantage on melee weapon attack rolls using Strength during this turn, but attack rolls against him have advantage until his next turn. * ''Danger Sense. ''When not blinded, deafened, or incapacitated, Jveliin has advantage on Dexterity saving throws against effects that he can see. * ''Primal Path. ''Jveliin has chosen the Path of the Zealot. ** If the sole purpose of a spell is to return him to life, the caster does not require material components. ** If Jveliin fails a saving throw while raging, he can reroll it, once per rage. ** Once per long rest, as a bonus action, Jveliin can give up to ten people within range advantage on attacks and saving throws until his next turn. * ''Extra Attack. As an action, Jveliin can make two attacks. * ''Feral Instinct. ''Jveliin has advantage on initiative rolls, and can act as normally even when surprised, as long as he enters a rage. * ''Brutal Critical. ''Jveliin can add an extra damage die when he scores a critical hit. Category:Player Characters